


Harry Potter Character's: Last Words

by the_only_education_worth_having



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Hugging, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, Injury, Last words, M/M, Reader Death, Wounded, Wounds, dying, reader - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Various Harry Potter character's last words to reader
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Reader, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Molly Weasley/Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	1. Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tiktok

We were surrounded. There was no way we could fight them all off by ourselves and they were growing ever closer. I could hear my heart beating in my ears as I tried to think of a way out, as the death eaters encircled our posse I could hear Hermione mutter under her breath, ‘on the count of three, stun and scatter.’ 

‘Really?’ Ron murmured incredulously but Hermione was already counting. As she uttered the last word all hell broke loose. Everyone threw out spells in every direction before running as fast as possible. Harry took your hand in his and yanked you to follow him as he fled. As spells ricocheted Harry and I tunnelled towards an empty classroom for cover hand in hand firing with our freehand as much as possible. As I ran it became harder to stay upright as Hogwarts turned to rubble underfoot. A stunning hex hit the wall next to us and bounced back towards me as Harry dove out of the way letting go of my hand. I stood in the open, unable to move. I tried to make my feet move but they were stuck to the floor and I watched as Harry screamed at me to come towards him though his voice was unheard over the sounds of chaos. As I managed to make my legs move an inch I felt a white-hot light hit me before I dropped to the floor writhing in agony. I was hexed. Harry scrambled forward and watched as wounds and welts appeared across every surface of my skin bringing with it gushes of blood. I felt only agony as my body started coming apart beyond my control. 

‘Harry-’ I gurgled feeling thick hot blood collect in my mouth.  
‘Y/N it’s okay. I’m here,’ Harry whispered.  
‘Go-’   
‘No, No, I’m not leaving you,’ Harry said, tears in his eyes as my hand stroked his face trying to push him away from me.  
‘Go, I love you,’ I whispered, feeling the spell destroying every cell in my body, ‘please.’  
 **‘We’ll see each other again,’** Harry promised before clambering upwards, his vision blurred with tears as he stumbled back to the fight.  
‘That better be a promise,’ I said as he disappeared down the darkened hallway.


	2. Hermione Granger

I lay in my bed unable to get comfortable. I had been ill for some time and in this last week, my health had taken a turn for the worst. I had made my peace with it. I had lived a full life and though my wife didn’t think it fair I tried to reassure her everything would be okay. She hadn’t been near me all day. Others had flitted in and out of my room, bringing with them memories and goodbyes that made me feel as though I was ready to go but the only person I wanted now skirted around my door and never entered instead keeping congress with her two best friends in our kitchen down the hall trying to brainstorm ways to save me, though it was pointless. Though she was stubborn so was I and I wasn’t going without a fight. I turned onto my side and tried to push myself up though I was incredibly weak. I got into a sitting position and when I was upright I had to steady myself and catch my breath. I tucked my muggle pain relief box into the waistband of my pants and stood up using each piece of furniture around me for stability. It took me what felt like an hour to meander down the hallway to the kitchen.

‘Y/N needs you,’ I could hear Harry hiss inside the kitchen.  
‘Harry I can’t go in there don’t you understand. It’s too much,’ Hermione said irately.  
‘And Y/N’s dying!’ Ron said, ‘you’ve got to get yourself together.’  
Before Hermione could retort I pushed the door open to reveal me standing listening to them who were now agog.  
‘What are you doing up?’ Hermione said with a visible gulp as she flitted into her overprotective mode.  
‘I wanted a drink,’ I lied, moving into the room as both boys jumped up to help.  
‘You should’ve called,’ Hermione scolded.  
‘I don’t mind,’ I said trying to hide the breathless I now felt having walked all the way here. My vision spotted and I felt my legs go from under me. Hermione tried to help me as I dropped to the floor and Ron and Harry stopped what they were doing and became frantic trying to help. 

‘What’s happening?’ Ron said  
‘I don’t know what,’ Hermione said, unable to hide the panic in her voice. The boys flitted around the room whilst Hermione pulled me onto her lap.  
‘Stay calm I’ll get the doctor,’ I heard one of the boys shout as my vision clouded, Hermione’s now crying face a blur.  
‘I’m sorry,’ I said though I wasn’t sure my words could be heard. Hermione was sobbing in her helplessness as she held me as Harry appeared at her side.   
‘Hermione, I think-’  
 **‘No,’ she sobbed, ‘there has to be a spell, something! I can’t-’**  
But it was too late.


	3. Ron Weasley

I kept walking. My feet moved though every step was a fight through the rough terrain of the woods. We had made it out of the fight, barely. We looked a mess of scratches and bruises but I was sure I fared the worst, not that they knew. I held my coat close to my body trying to use the thick fabric as a sort of bandage though it wasn’t working. I could feel the stickiness building under my hand as blood seeped through to the surface. I was sweating under the thick coat and I could feel my heart thumping but I kept walking trying to keep my vision on the two boys in front of me. They kept their gazes ahead but I could hear the low hum of chatter as they talked about our next plan. **  
**

One minute they were in front of me and the next I was looking at the thick canopy of trees above me.

‘Y/N?’ came Ron’s voice which then became more panicked as he said, ‘Y/N!’ I could hear the crunch of the forest floor under two sets of feet as they appeared at my side.  
‘Are you okay?’ Harry said as he looked over me his green eyes widening at the dark stain on my stomach.   
‘Y/N what happened?’ Ron said as Harry fiddled with the zip on my coat, and unzipped it. It was worse than I thought though I only caught it in a glimpse. My abdomen was shredded and covered in thick red blood.  
‘Ron what do we do?! Pressure right?’ Harry said with genuine fear as he started stripping his layers off to provide a makeshift bandage for my wound.  
‘I don’t know,’ Ron mumbled as he pulled me into his lap, ‘you’re the one that’s supposed to know all this stuff-’  
‘What can I say I’m a little busy,’ I chuckled at his joke. I felt tears sting my eyes as I looked at the worry on Ron’s face. Suddenly I was overcome with a rush of pain as I choked out, ‘Ron.;  
‘It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,’ he said, ‘c’mon you can’t go anywhere right?’  
‘Right,’ I said though it was breathy and laboured. My vision spotted and I could feel my focus slipping  
 **‘Don’t close your eyes please,’** Ron begged as he moved a strand of hair off of my sweaty face.   
‘Ron-’ I whispered before I was pulled under.


	4. Draco Malfoy

Word spread quickly around Hogwarts even at night. I hadn’t been in the infirmary long before I could hear the shouts of Draco, my boyfriend, arguing with whatever teacher was stopping him from coming in whilst Madam Pomfrey worked what magic she could. He always got like this. . On the bad days he would hover around me, his ears pricking up at every cough or sigh. His pale eyes would watch me constantly looking for any problem he could fix. I hid my illness from him as well as I could but there were times it was unavoidable, like tonight when my body was stripped bare to stop the fever that was raging through me. I had vomited multiple times through the day and hid that well but my body had given up in the night. My fellow dorm mates had rushed me to madam pomfrey and word had spread through Slytherin house. Before long the door thundered open and Draco stormed in, still in his pyjamas. He was flanked by an apprehensive Filch and Flitwick who must have been on night duty and had tried to stop him. As he got to me he sat on the bed beside me, perched as he started rambling his inner thoughts at me.

‘Draco, I’m fine,’ I said, reaching a weak hand out to touch the back of his pale one.  
‘You look so pale my love,’ he said, ‘when they said you were ill I thought-’  
‘Like I said, I’m fine,’ I said, reiterating the narrative and trying to make myself believe it as well as him.  
‘Then why did I hear Pomfrey say they’re going to transfer you to St Mungos?’ he retorted coolly.  
‘I don’t know,’ I lied. I’d heard a little of the conversation between Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey about the progression of my condition. I had Dragon Pox. I knew what I was in for and I didn’t want to think about it. Before I could speak more Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office with another tonic, her nightclothes fluttering in the draughty chamber. 

‘Malfoy,’ she said with a stern voice, ‘two minutes then you must let Y/N rest. Y/N here, take this.’   
She stuck the cup of golden liquid in front of me and nodded before darting back up the ward.   
‘I want to stay,’ he whispered and I choked back the tears building in me caused by his vulnerability.  
‘I’ll see you in the morning,’ I said though I doubted I’d be kept here that long.  
‘Promise?’ he said and I nodded meekly. Hearing my nurses footsteps returning he leaned down and pressed a kiss into my lips. Tender. Gentle.   
As he pulled back he whispered, ‘ **don’t leave you're the only one that believes in me.’**  
And then he was gone, being shooed out by Madam Pomfrey who was ushering him out the door. That was the last time I ever saw him.


	5. Molly Weasley

My lungs burned and tears blurred my eyes as I lay in the rubble fighting for every breath. I had been hit, fatally I was sure. I lay amongst the broken bricks of my school watching as bright lights and dust flew all around me trying to distract myself from the fog that was pulling at my brain. I could see movement in my peripherals as the fighting neared me again but I couldn’t move out of the way. There was a grunt from my left and a scream from further away before I felt something hit me in the side before tumbling over me. 

‘Oof,’ came a voice from next to me and I turned my head as much as possible to see a red-haired woman holding her elbow with a grimace as she sat beside me looking for what she had fallen over. She reached out and pushed the rubble off of me with shock, ‘oh my gosh! Sweetheart what are you doing under all of this!’ she said as she scrambled onto her knees and started pulling things off of me. Once I was free enough she tried turning me onto my back as I winced in pain.  
‘I can’t-’ I choked out as I tried to hide the pain from this kind woman’s eyes. She nodded as she took in the gravity of my injuries and simply knelt beside me. She held me to her cuddling me to her torso as her hand stroked through my hair.   
‘Thank you,’ I said as another wave of pain flooded my body.  
 **‘Just relax sweetheart, you’ll be okay,’** she said though her face betrayed her as she watched me with a mother’s worry. I nodded and closed my eyes feeling soothed by her care as I slipped into oblivion.


	6. Remus Lupin

The heat was rising as the fire crept through the castle along with destruction and chaos from below. We had taken the east of the castle, Kingsley and I. The fighting was making its way from the ground up and as of yet, we had faced no action though I could hear it coming ever closer. My eyes looked down to the courtyard which once held fond school memories and was now covered in rubble as children fought death eaters for their freedom. All of a sudden I felt a hand clasp mine and I looked up to find Remus, my husband standing beside me.

‘What are you doing here?’ I asked, ‘I thought you were helping in the grand hall-’  
‘I wanted to be with you,’ he said and I smiled.  
‘Till the end,’ I said reaching up to touch his prematurely aged face. He turned and kissed my palm, savouring the warmth of my touch in the same way I did his. It didn’t last long though as we heard a clatter and shouting from just beyond the end of the corridor.   
**‘Remember I love you forever,’** he said leaning in to whisper in my ear. And then he was gone, following the sounds of fighting with Kingsley in tow. That was the last thing I remember.


	7. Sirius Black

We deserved more. We deserved a life unfraught by war and ruin. Alas, that was not to be. Our love was to be cut short not just once but twice. We were childhood sweethearts and rekindled romancers. You would think with the benefit of hindsight and being older and wiser we would be less impulsive, less aggressive and more likely to think things through. But that was not us. 

We got into the fights without thinking and without looking back.   
We took our scrapes and tended each other’s wounds when we succeeded.  
We cried over the men and women we lost.   
We held each other closer over the months of war.  
And every time we headed to fight, Sirius would turn to me and press a kiss into my hand as he said, ‘ **I’m sorry my love, I wish we had more time.’**  
He always thought it would be him to go first.   
He was wrong.


	8. Luna Lovegood

My bed was warm and inviting. I lay wrapped in the dozens of sheets and blankets that kept me comfortable with my wife by my side. Her white-blonde hair was mussed and her striking blue eyes watched me as I fade in and out of consciousness. She had never left my side, not once. She had tended to my every need and though I was not ready to leave her she seemed comfortable with the end. She believed in a better place I guess. 

‘Tell me a story,’ I mumbled waiting for her angelic voice to tell me of the stories from her life as an adventurer. A woman who believed in things that no one else did. She started with a smile as she recanted a tale of nifflers. I faded in and out as she spoke, the light behind my eyes blinding and white. As I come to I see the two angelic figures behind my eyes but I don’t know what they are.

 **‘They’re beautiful aren’t they,** ’ Luna says without missing a beat, her eyes looking at me knowingly. I smile weakly as she continues on with her tale and I slip into unconsciousness.


	9. Fred Weasley

I never thought about death. I never thought about it because I was 20. A child. I should be exploring the world right now. I should be spending my time in my crappy apartment above my boyfriend’s joke shop. I should be going to work and coming home to him. Cuddling on the sofa and trying to set his brother up with anyone and everyone I knew despite his apprehensions. I shouldn’t be fighting. I shouldn’t have been losing sleep since I was 18 over the troubles of war. I should be free. 

But I wasn’t. I was dying. I was propped up against my boyfriend, Fred, trying to ignore the agony that ravaged every cell as the curse took over my body slowly killing me. He cuddled me, my back against his chest, as he sang softly in my ear, ignoring the war that raged on out of sight of our safe place. 

‘I don’t think-’ I mumbled to Fred though I didn’t know what I wanted to tell him. My thoughts were on the feel of him behind me. The kisses he placed on top of my head as he hushed me, trying to soothe me.

 **‘Just look at the clouds sweetheart that one is a rabbit, see?’** he whispered and I feigned a nod. I couldn’t see the clouds. The sky was inky black and my vision was fogging as I tried to look but I didn’t care about the clouds, I was content. In Fred’s arms.


	10. George Weasley

It had been a whirlwind of days. Our recent task of getting Harry to the burrow had gone less well with more casualties than planned. We had grieved Mad Eyes death and celebrated Harry’s birthday before prepping for today’s wedding. The day had been exhausting. Though exciting and happy times there was a certain air of tension amongst all the guests that it wouldn’t last long. And they were right. 

Even with a warning from the order, we were still fighting a losing battle. As people disapparated left right and centre the order took ranks fighting each death eater that appeared. I threw spells out where I could but I was preoccupied trying to get to George. He had been dancing with Fred and Ginny on the dance floor when they came but I couldn’t see them any longer in the panic. I couldn’t search any longer though as I was being surrounded. I duelled as well as I could and soon I was joined by Fred and Arthur who helped me hold them off before they fled. By the end the burrow’s ground was unrecognisable. Guests hid in the long reeds surrounding the tent and various members of the order took a seat tending their wounds as Molly flitted around trying to help. Bill and Fleur consoled one another in a corner of the tent whilst I searched for George. I found him by the shed, sat on an old food crate tending to a large gash on his neck. It looked superficial but was still bloodstained. He smiled when he saw me and stood running to embrace me in a lung squeezing hug before kissing me deeply. 

‘You’re okay,’ he sighed, ‘I lost sight of you before.’  
‘I know but I’m here now,’ I mumbled into his chest as I pulled back to take in his face. The bandage was still around his head from the other day but was now grimey. ‘How’s your neck?’  
‘Tender but it’s a flesh wound nothing more,’ he said as I remembered the healing salve I had stocked in my bag upstairs. I mentioned it to George and moved off towards the house with him a step behind me. I had barely taken a step towards the house when I felt it. It was a direct hit to my chest accompanied by a flash of green light. I was laying on the ground, my vision coming in and out in waves. I could hear the commotion of the order taking care of whoever hit me and then I could hear George, only George. He held me to his chest, chanting my name trying to coax me back to him.

‘I’m here,’ I managed to choke out though it was an effort.   
‘You’re hurt but we’re going to fix you. I promise,’ George sobbed. I didn’t believe him.  
‘I love you,’ I said as my hand felt the wounds across my abdomen, ‘I’m just like you… saint like.’  
‘What?’ he asked flummoxed before glancing to my stomach, ‘ **saint-like? Holy? Holy why would you make that joke now darling?’**  
‘Cause I wanted to make you laugh,’ I said with a weak chuckle feeling the darkness pull me under, ‘I love it when you laugh.’


End file.
